Noona, I Love Him
by YunjaeHaehyuk
Summary: Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong). Aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu cinta. Yang aku tahu hanyalah mempermainkan wanita. Hingga aku menemukan wajah itu. Wajah yang membuat hidupku lebih berarti ketika menatapnya walaupun terlambat kusadari. Aku mengnginkan dia dalam hidupku, itu tujuanku. Hingga suatu hari aku merusak segalanya...
1. Chapter 1

**Author PoV**

" Joongie! Ireona, palli! Kau mau terlambat berangkat ke sekolah, eoh?" ucap-teriak-seorang wanita paruh baya dari luar pintu kamar yang didalamnya berisi seorang namja yang masih bergelung indah di dalam selimut.

"Joongie!"

Brak! Wanita paruh baya itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan dahi menyapa lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Aish.. Kukira pintunya dikunci, kalau tahu begini aku tidak perlu berteriak dan mendobrak pintu si*lan ini.!" rutuk wanita paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Kyeongsuk itu.

Kyeongsuk berdiri dari posisi tidak elitnya dan langsung sweatdrop saat matanya menangkap gundukan di atas kasur king size milik aegya keduanya, Jaejoong.

'Bisa-bisanya dia tidak bangun setelah insiden barusan? Dasar gajah pemalas!'

Dengan kemarahan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, dia berjalan menuju ranjang Jaejoong. Kyeongsuk menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong dengan tidak ber-perikeselimutan dan melemparnya kepojok kamar tempat kucing kesayangan Jaejoong istirahat. Spontan Jiji –kucing Jaejoong- terlonjak heboh dari tidur malasnya. Kalau seandainya kucing itu bisa bicara, mungkin sekarang dia sudah memaki eomma dari majikannya itu. Tapi karena kucing yang bisa bicara di dunia ini hanya ada satu, yaitu Garfield maka untuk sekarang Jiji hanya bisa men-deathglare Kyeongsuk. Kembali kepada Jaejoong, dia mulai terusik dalam tidurnya karena hawa dingin yang mulai terasa di kulit putihnya. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena Jaejoong kembali tertidur dengan nyenyaknya tanpa menyadari aura-aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Eommanya.

"Aish, jinjja! Nan eotteohkkae? Ah.!" Kyeongsuk ber-evilsmirk saat merasa mendapatkan cara ampuh untuk membangunkan gajah malas yang menjelma menjadi anaknya. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa hingga membuat suaranya terdengar keseluruh perumahan dan kaca-kaca rumah bergetar. Oh mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan, suaranya mungkin hanya terdengar ke penjuru rumah dan beberapa rumah tetangga. Ah, itu uga tidak ungkin. Kenapa? Karena kamar Jaejoong di desain menjadi kedap suara.

"Joongiiieeee..! Bangun atau semua koleksi boneka gajahmu Eomma bakar.!"

**Jaejoong PoV**

Aku tersentak saat aku mebuka mataku yang terlihat bukanlah pemandangan kamarku yang penuh gajah seperti biasanya. Tapi taman yang penuh dengan bunga berwarna-warni. Aku suka bunga. Terutama bunga lily putih, selain itu aku suka semua bunga kecuali bunga yang hanya disangka bagus saat kita mendengar namanya padahal jika kita melihatnya apalagi mendekatinya yang terbayang dan terpikirkan pertama kali adalah bagaimana cara pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu. Kenapa? Karena baunya sangat menyengat. Aku memang tidak pernah melihat dan mencium baunya secara langsung, aku hanya membaca dari buku tentang Flora dan Fauna dunia yang kutemkan di perpustakaan sekolah. Tentu kalian sudah tau bunga apa itu, kan? Ya, bunga _Rafflessia arnoldi, _bunga endemik dari Negara Indonesia. Salah satu negara favoritku yang ingin kukunjungi nanti ketika aku sudah punya uang sendiri. Baiklah kembali ke tempat yang-entah-kenapa-aku-bisa-disana ditengah taman bunga itu ada dua ayunan yang terbuat dari akar-akar pohon yang membuatnya begitu serasi dengan lingkungan disekitarnya. Di sebelah ayunan, satu-satunya pohon di tempat itu berdiri dengan kokoh menaungi kursi putih yang ada dibawahnya. Benar-benar perpaduan yang harmonis sekali.

Tanpa kusadari aku melangkah mendekati ayunan itu. Kusentuh perlahan pergangannya. Lembut. Tekstur akar itu terlihat kasar tapi begitu lembut saat menyentuh tanganku membuatku makin kagum dengan semua ini. Aku mendudukkan diri di salah satu ayunan dan menggerakkannya sedikit. Aku tersenyum saat angin sejuk menerpa wajahku ketika ayunan yang kunaiki makin cepat berayun.

'Eh, chakkamman! Makin cepat? Bukannya tadi kubilang aku hanya menggerakkannya sedikit saja? Lalu kenapa ayunannya bergerak makin cepat? Apa jangan-jangan tempat ini? Aish, kenapa aku malah jadi tertular sifat paranoid Donghae si ikan nemo itu? Tunngu! Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku langsung memastikannya daripada bertanya-tanya layaknya orang bodoh sepeti yang kulakukan barusan? Aish, babo Joongie!' rutukku dalam hati.

Perlahan aku menggerakkan kepalaku mencari tahu siapa yang telah mendorong ayunanku. Aku melihat sesosok laki-laki yang kurasa seumuran denganku hanya saja badannya terlihat lebih manly daripada aku. Memikirkan itu membuatku tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirku.

"Hai," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Aku terpaku dengan mulut menganga melihatnya tersenyum begitu tampan. Wajahnya memang terlihat buram dan tidak terlihat jelas. Yang jelas kulihat hanyalah matanya yang seperti mata musang. Begitu tajam menatapku seolah-olah memaksaku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi tatapan tajam itu akan melembut saat dia tersenyum seperti tadi.

"N-n.. Nu-nu.. Nuguseo?" tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman.

Dia menepuk pelan kepalaku dan mengelusnya. Hangat. "Tunggulah! Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Di tempat yang lebih baik, waktu yang lebih lama, dan mungkin kisah yang lebih indah." ucapnya lalu berbalik setelah sebelumnya memberikan eyesmile tampannya padaku yang sontak membuatku blushing parah. Baru saja aku akan menanyakan maksud dari perkataannya, tetapi sosoknya sudah menghilang berganti dengan sosok seorang wanita yang sangat familiar bagiku. Dia seperti eommaku. Dia memakai gaun putih dengan sayap putih bersih di punggungnya. Tampak seperti seorang malaikat. Tetapi aku ragu, melihat senyumnya yang jauh dari kata 'seperti malaikat' itu, aku jadi merinding dan mulai berpikiran buruk dan itu terbukti setelah dia memperdengarkan suara merdu yang akan membuat semua hewan lari ke tempat yang aman.

"Joongiiieeee..! Bangun atau semua koleksi boneka gajahmu Eomma bakar.!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mengucek-nguceknya sedikit mencoba mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa yang sebelumnya berkelana enyah ke belahan dunia bagian mana. Ketika jiwaku mulai berkumpul semua, aku menoleh kesamping dan menemukan eommaku berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan raut muka yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Chakkamman!

Aku dikamar? Bukankah tadi aku ditaman? Lalu bukankah tadi aku bersama seorang pria yang -ehem- tampan? Lalu kenapa sekarang aku malah berhadapan dengan eomma yang kelihatan sedang, eum.. marah, mungkin? Apa tadi itu hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa nyata sekali? Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan bekas sentuhannya di kepalaku tadi. Lalu, kenapa jadi begini?

**Author PoV**

Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama terhitung setelah dia membuka matanya membuat Kyeongsuk panik. Dia takut kalau ternyata Jaejoong terlalu kaget dengan teriakannya yang terlampau keras hingga merusak beberapa jaringan di otaknya membuatnya mendadak linglung dan kehilangan otak jeniusnya.

'O-omo.. Kalau sampai benar begitu, aku pasti akan di goreng oleh Youngmin.' batinnya nelangsa menanggapi pikirannya yang benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"J-Jae, gwaenchana.?" tanyanya gagap.

Yang ditanya malah tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Jaejoong terus melihat ke arah Kyeongsuk dengan pandangan kosong seolah dia sedang menghadapi persoalan berat. Dan itu membuat Kyeongsuk makin panik.

"Jae, Jae-ah.! Gwaenchanna?" tanya Kyeongsuk sekali lagi ingin memastikan sambil mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong pelan. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai membalas tatapan kyeongsuk tanda bahwa dia sudah sadar dari acaranya sendiri. Tapi bukannya tatapan menghiba yang Kyeongsuk dapatkan melainkan tatapan heran dan bingung dari mata doe itu.

"Eomma? Sejak kapan eomma disini?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Twitch.

Perempatan Myeongdong berpindah ke dahi Kyeongsuk saat mendengar ucapan polos dari putra 'tercinta'nya. Wajah yang semula panik berganti dengan wajah geram yang sangat kentara. Terbukti dengan Jaejoong yang menatap eommnya dengan wajah tidak bisa dijelaskan antara takut, heran, dan... aneh?

"W-wae, eomma? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"Kim Jaejoong," geram Kyeongsuk, "Cepat mandi atau semua boneka gajahmu eomma buang ke tempat sampah dan eomma bakar semua!" teriak Kyeongsuk –lagi-.

Mendengar semua koleksi kesayangannya berada dalam bahaya, secepat kilat Jaejoong bangun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya meraih handuk yang digantung di sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

"Ne, eomma. Aku sudah mandi. Jadi jangan sentuh semua bonekaku." teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hm.. Eomma tunggu dibawah. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu lalu turun dan sarapan." Kyeongsuk balas berteriak.

"Ne, eomma. Aku mungkin selesai dalam waktu 30 menit." Teriak Jaejoong –lagi-.

"Ne." Kyeongsuk keluar dari kamar putranya setelah membalas teriakan anaknya dengan teriakan nyaring miliknya.

"Hah.. Entah kenapa setiap pagi setelah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, tenggorokanku selalu sakit dan suaraku menjadi serak. Aigo.." eluh Kyeongsuk.

"Eomma, kenapa lama sekali? Apa Jaejoong susah dibangunkan lagi?" tanya Ahra –kakak perempuan Jaejoong- begitu Kyeongsuk sampai di meja makan.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Cih, dasar androgini merepotkan!" sungut Ahra kesal. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya yang sungguh amat sangat terlihat tidak lucu.

"Hei, kenapa noona yang kesal? Eomma saja tidak merasa seperti itu." sungut Junsu, anak bungsu di keluarga Kim.

"Kau membelanya?"

"Tentu saja, dia hyungku."

"Aish, terserah kau saja! Aku lapar." Ahra hendak mengambil nasi tapi suara sang kepala keluarga, Kim Jaehyun mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Sebaiknya tunggu namdongsaengmu dulu Ahra-ya. Tidak baik makan terlebih dahulu sebelum semua berkumpul."

"Aish." Gerutu Ahra

Tak sampai lima menit dari insiden Ahra barusan, seseorang yang ditunggu sudah mulai menampakkan diri dengan ciri khasnya yang selalu ceroboh. Buktinya dia terjatuh dengan pantat yang mencium lantai terlebih dahulu saat akan turun dari satu anak tangga terakhir.

"Aaw... Appo" ringisnya kemudian berdiri sambil mengelus pantat seksinya.

"Sebaiknya kau rubah sikap cerobohmu itu, Jae. Ingat, kau sudah menjadi mahasiswi sekarang." Ucap sang appa bijak.

"Ne, appa. Tapi bisakah appa merubah kebiasaan appa yang selalu memanggilku seolah-olah aku adalah wanita? Aku ini laki-laki appa, jadi aku mahasiwa bukan mahasiswi." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dengan amat sangat lucu dan imut.

"Haha.. kemarilah, Jae!"

Jaejoong berjalan kearah appanya masih dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu. Tidak tahan dengan keimutan anaknya itu, Mr. Kim beranjak dari kursinya untuk mencubit pipi putih yang halus dan lembut tanpa cacat milik Jaejoong yang menghasilkan teriakan khas Jaejoong. Kegiatan itu mungkin akan berlangsung lama jika Mrs. Kim tidak menginterupsi. Dia sedikit merasa iba dengan wajah Jaejoong yang seperti ingin menangis menahan sakit.

"Appo.." rengek Jaejoong.

"Mian, ne, Jaejoongie. Tapi appa benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri kalau melihat keimutan dari princess appa ini. Haha.." goda Mr. Kim.

"Appa! Aku ini laki-laki, seharusnya appa memanggilku prince bukan princess. Kalau appa ingin menggoda princess appa, seharusnya appa melakukan itu pada Ahra noona, bukan padaku.!" Bantah Jaejoong kesal yang ditanggapi dengan tawa dari Mr. Kim dan semua yang ada di meja makan kecuali Ahra.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Terima saja takdirmu. Kau itu cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita manapun termasuk Ahra noona yang centil apalagi eomma yang sudah keriput, kau lebih pantas di pangil princess. Jadi dirumah ini hanya aku yang bergelar prince. Eu kyang kyang.." jelas Junsu panjang lebar yang di akhiri dengan tawanya yang khas. Tapi perlahan tawanya makin memelan dan berujung dengan tawa hambar saat menyadari tatapan semua orang yang ada di meja makan tertuju padanya.

Pletak.! Pletak.! Pletak.! Pletak.!

"Aww... Kenapa kalian memukulku.? Apa salahku.?"

"Apa maksudmu aku pantas menjadi seorang princess?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang centil, eoh?"

"Apa maksudmu mengatai keriput, eoh? Nappeun aegya!'

"Aku mengerti kalau hanya kalian bertiga yang memukulku. Yang aku tidak terima, kenapa appa juga ikut-ikutan memukulku? Aku kan tidak mengatai appa." Junsu menatap sebal kearah appanya sedangkan yang ditatapi hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Suasana kembali hening, sesekali terdengar suara Junsu yang mengeluh kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Aku selesai. Aku berangkat dulu eomma, appa." Ahra beranjak dari duduknya sesudah berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Yang kemudian disusul oleh keberangkatan (?) sang kepala keluarga beserta kedua putra keluarga Kim.

**At Univercity**

**Jaejoong PoV**

Aku menghembuskan nafasku ketika aku dan Junsu sudah menginjakkan kaki di Universitas yang sudah menjadi tempatku menempuh pendidikan selama setahun – aku sudah semester 3- sedangkan Junsu masih baru masuk tahun ini.

"Wae, hyung?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Junsu,"Aniyo." Jawabku dengan disertai senyuman manis setidaknya menurut penilaianku sendiri. "Kajja! Hyung antar kau menuju kelas pertamamu." Aku menarik lengan Junsu.

Aku memberitahu nama-nama tempat atau ruang kelas yang kami lewati kepada Junsu. Dia terlihat antusias saat aku menjelaskan itu semua. Benar-benar laki-laki yang sangat polos- padahal aku juga polos -. Ckck.

Aku masih tetap pada kegiatanku memandu Junsu menuju kelas pertamanya sampai suara-suara di belakang kami terdengar dengan begitu bisingnya.

'Mwo haneungeoya? Kenapa semua wanita berteriak kearahku? Apa jangan-jangan mereka menyukaiku? Wah.. Akhirnya mereka sadar kalau aku ini tampan." Aku tersenyum dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Aku hendak melambaikan tangan saat salah satu dari gadis-gadis berisik yang bernama Jessica itu meneriakkan satu nama yang membuatku kesal tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, jangan ditengah! Menepilah sedikit! Hyungdeul itu mau lewat." Aku menoleh kearah Junsu yang sekarang berada lumayan jauh dariku. Hei! Kapan dia pindah kesana? Apa dia melakukan teleportasi? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kenapa dia tidak mengajariku? Dan kenapa pula pikiranku malah mengembara kemana-mana? Aish..

"Jae hyung! Aku meminta hyung untuk pindah, bukan mengacak-acak rambut seperti itu." Ucap Junsu heran melihat tingkahku yang semakin absurd.

Aku mulai berjalan ke arah Junsu sekedar memberi jalan untuk hyungdeul seperti yang Junsu bilang tadi. Baru satu langkah aku melangkahkan kakiku, sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tanganku mencegahku untuk terus berjalan.

"Hei, Androgini;" aku memutar bola mataku merasa tidak asing dengan panggilan dan suara yang barusan kudengar. Aku perlahan berbalik menghadapnya dan menarik tanganku walaupun gagal. Suasana koridor menjadi sunyi. Entah kemana perginya teriakan nyaring para fangirls dari laki-laki yang saat ini menahan tanganku. Jung Yunho. Anak dari Jung Ji Hoo. Pewaris tunggal dari Jung Coorporation dan pemilik Universitas yang sekarang aku tempati.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan yang absurd seperti itu? Aku punya nama dan namaku Kim Jaejoong! Haruskah tiap pagi aku mengulang kalimat itu agar kau benar-benar mengerti, huh?" bentakku sambil mendongak karena dia memang lebih tinggi dariku. "Dan lepaskan tanganmu itu, Jung!" tambahku.

Jung Yunho menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasi khasnya. Tatapan yang menurut orang lain begitu merendahkan. Tapi bagiku tatapan itu terlihat begitu tajam seolah-olah menarikku masuk kedalam matanya dan menawanku disana. Membuatku terjebak dengan perasaan aneh yang tidak kumengerti. Membuat pikiranku kosong seketika. Seperti saat ini, semua sumpah serapah dan emosi yang tadinya hendak aku tumpahkan padanya mendadak menghilang. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap mata musangnya itu.

"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu." Ucapnya membuatku sadar dari lamunan memalukanku barusan.

"W-wae?" tanyaku berusaha menunjukkan kekesalanku tapi suara yang keluar dari bibir mungilku malah mengkhianatiku.

"Karena kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki tulen. Dan tanganmu begitu lembut, hangat dan menenangkan terlalu sayang untuk dilepaskan," Bisiknya seduktive di dekat telingaku membuatku meremang seketika. Tak tahukah jika disana adalah titik sensitivku? "Hei, kau sensitive disini, ya?" tambahnya sambil meniup telingaku pelan. Tangannya yang tidak digunakan untuk menahanku merengkuh pinggangku mendekat kearahnya.

"Lepaskan aku dan menjauh dariku, babo!" aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku tapi percuma, tenaganya terlalu kuat padahal aku juga laki-laki sama sepertinya. Bukannya melepaskanku si Jung muda ini malah menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leherku. Aku melebarkan mataku tidak percaya saat Yunho mulai menjilat leherku dan menghisapnya meninggalkan tanda merah disana.

"Ya! Mwo haneunggeoya?" bentakku setelah berhasil lepas dari dekapannya.

Yunho terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja mencicipi rasamu, cantik?" aku membulatkan mataku kaget. Dia dan anak-anak lain tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah menertawakan kebodohanku barusan. Aku menoleh kearah Junsu yang memandangku shock. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan beralih menatap si Jung Br*ngs*k itu lagi.

Plak!

Entah apa yang mendorong ku untuk berani menampar Jung Yunho. Yang jelas aku begitu kesal padanya. Kami memang sering bertengkar, saling mengejek dan saling memaki tapi tidak pernah berakhir dengan kekerasan seperti sekarang. Dia memang sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Yunho menatapku dengan pandangan marah, heran, dan... menyesal? Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan itu semua. Aku hanya ingin melepaskan kekesalanku kepadanya selama ini. Kuedarkan pandanganku pada sekelilingku yang kembali terdiam tapi sekarang semua mata memandangku benci terutama fansgirl Yunho yang tidak terima idola mereka dipermalukan seperti itu. Tapi bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak peduli!

"Neo?" desisnya.

"Wae? Kau mau membalasku? Silahkan! Aku tidak takut, tampar saja aku! Terkadang kau memang perlu belajar bagaimana menghargai perasaan orang lain, Tuan Muda Jung Yang Terhormat!" aku berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. "Kalau kau ingin mencicipi seseorang, lakukan dengan fans-fansmu itu! Aku yakin mereka akan menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tidak akan menamparmu seperti yang baru saja aku lakukan. Perlu kau ketahui, aku memang tidak sekaya kau, Jung. Tapi aku masih punya harga diri. Kau tidak bisa menginjak-injak harga diriku semudah kau membalikkan tanganmu! Ingat itu, Jung!"

Aku terengah-engah setelah membeberkan semua yang kutahan selama ini. Tapi si Jung sombong itu hanya menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah? Belum puas kau berbicara? Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kim." Ucapnya dingin.

"Neo?!" aku menunjuk wajahnya yang amat sangat menyebalkan itu.

Aku tidak peduli meskipun itu terlihat tidak sopan. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa aku bicara. Aku tidak peduli jika nanti aku dikeluarkan dari Universitas karena bersikap tidak sopan kepada anak dari pemilik Universitas. Masih banyak universitas yang mungkin masih bisa menerimaku.

"Aku membencimu, Jung yunho-ssi! Sangat membencimu!" aku berbalik dan menarik tangan Junsu menjauh dari tempat itu.

**Yunho PoV**

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kesal. Aku merasa dipermalukan. Tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan penyesalanku sekarang. Yah, aku mengakui kalau perbuatanku tadi sangat keterlaluan. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiranku tadi. Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengerjainya dengan meniup telinganya yang sensitiv, tapi saat pandanganku turun ke arah leher jenjangnya, logikaku mendadak menghilang, yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah betapa menggodanya leher putih milik laki-laki cantik yang aku dekap sekarang. Tanpa sadar aku melakukan hal yang... yeah kalian tau apa yang aku lakukan, kan?

Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang dibalik dinding. Sekilas masih kulihat ekspresi kesal dan marah masih menggantung di wajah cantiknya. Hei, berapa kali aku menyebutnya cantik hari ini? Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap laki-laki, Jung. Tapi wajahnya memang terlalu cantik, bahkan wanita di dunia tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikanya, setidaknya menurutku begitu. Aish, apa yang kupikirkan? Kurasa otakku mulai panas. Aku butuh psikiater.

"Yo, hyung. Gwaenchanna?" aku menoleh kearah Yoochun- sahabatku –yang ada disebelahku sejak tadi. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Wah, kau hebat, hyung. Tadi itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Bagaimana rasanya, hyung? Apa begitu manis seperti kelihatannya? Wah kau membuatku juga ingin mencobanya, hyung.." Yoochun terus mengoceh panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume. Bahkan teguran Ji Young dan Hankyung hyung- dua sahabatku yang lain –yang melihat wajahku mulai mengeruh tidak dihiraukannya. Entah kenapa mendengar untaian kalimat dari bibir Yoochun membuatku kesal. Sangat kesal. Aku merasa tidak terima saat Yoochun berkata kalau dia juga ingin 'mencicipi' Jaejoong. Aku begitu ingin mendaratkan kepalan tanganku yang semakin erat kearah wajah playboy sang cassanova.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku dibelakang yang memanggil namaku berulang kali mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Tapi aku tidak , aku sudah pintar walaupun tidak sepintar Changmin- maknae kami –ditambah lagi universitas ini milik keluargaku. Aku tidak mungkin dikeluarkan dari universitas milikku sendiri, kan? Aku menggerakkan kakiku tanpa arah sampai aku menyadari bahwa langkah kakiku membawaku menuju atap, tempat yang hampir tidak pernah kukunjungi selama aku menempuh pendidikan disini. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku yag tadi sempat berhenti ke arah gazebo yang ada pojok paling belakang dan tersembunyi. Entah kenapa aku begitu tertarik untuk menghampiri gazebo itu. Aku merasa seolah ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang menarikku kesana.

Aku tersentak begitu sampai di gazebo itu. Aku terpaku menatap pemandangan indah disana. Pemandangan dari seorang malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia. Begitu indah dan... sempurna. Kecantikan, kepolosan, keluguan dan semua yang terpancar darinya begitu alami tanpa dibuat-buat. Sosoknya begitu bersinar begitu kontras dengan gazebo yang ditempatinya. Tapi disitulah letak seninya, gazebo bobrok itu makin membuat sosoknya ber-kilauan. Aku yakin semua pria akan rela menempuh- berlari –berkilo-kilometer demi melihat pemandangan menakjubkan ini. Pemandangan dari sosok tercantik yang pernah mereka temui. Pemandangan dari sosok paling bersinar, paling indah, dan paling sempurna di dunia. Pemandangan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan begitu tenangnya dengan rambut yang bergerak tersentuh angin. Aku merasa iri pada angin yang bisa dengan bebas menyentuh tiap jengkal dari tubuhnya. Tiap jengkal dari tubuh Jaejoong-Ku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noona, I Love Him**

**Author : YunjaeHaehyuk**

**Pair : YunJae ( Jung Yunho x Kim JaeJoong )**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, milik author #dibakarmassa, milik CASSIEOPEIA, dan milik Entertainment mereka masing-masing.**

**Rate : T atau M? T aja deh, author masih ehem-polos-ehem**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, dan temukan sendiri di dalamnya.**

**Author Note : Annyeong author amatir kambek#narihula. Maaf kalo chapter sebelumnya tidak memuaskan. Author sedang bnyak pikiran sekarang.#kayapunyaotakaja. Author :# pundung**

**Warning : Budayakan RnR. Dont Like Dont Read. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Yang anti Yaoi, pergi jauh-jauh.**

**Previous Chapter :**

Aku tersentak begitu sampai di gazebo itu. Aku terpaku menatap pemandangan indah disana. Pemandangan dari seorang malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia. Begitu indah dan... sempurna. Kecantikan, kepolosan, keluguan dan semua yang terpancar darinya begitu alami tanpa dibuat-buat. Sosoknya begitu bersinar begitu kontras dengan gazebo yang ditempatinya. Tapi disitulah letak seninya, gazebo bobrok itu makin membuat sosoknya ber-kilauan. Aku yakin semua pria akan rela menempuh- berlari –berkilo-kilometer demi melihat pemandangan menakjubkan ini. Pemandangan dari sosok tercantik yang pernah mereka temui. Pemandangan dari sosok paling bersinar, paling indah, dan paling sempurna di dunia. Pemandangan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan begitu tenangnya dengan rambut yang bergerak tersentuh angin. Aku merasa iri pada angin yang bisa dengan bebas menyentuh tiap jengkal dari tubuhnya. Tiap jengkal dari tubuh Jaejoong-Ku.

**~(''~) Start Story (~'')~**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

Tunggu! Apa aku baru saja memanggilnya Jaejoong-Ku.? Ku? Itu bisa berarti memiliki, kan? Apa itu berarti aku menganggap diriku sebagai pemilik dari Jaejoong? Aigo.., kurasa benar yang dikatakan oleh fans Jaejoong - yang kebanyakan adalah laki-laki - bahwa melihat Jaejoong terlalu lama akan membuat gila.

Sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum dia bangun. Aku hendak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri tapi sesuatu yang lembut menahan tanganku. Aku menurunkan pandanganku kearah tangan Jaejoong yang memegang tanganku erat. Kulitnya yang putih dan halus tanpa cela terlihat kontras dengan kulit tanku yang seksi. Hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku hanya meniru ucapan fansku.

Aku menarik tanganku perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur cantiknya, tapi genggamannya terasa begitu erat.  
>"Omo..!" aku terduduk di samping kepala Jaejoong yang dengan seenaknya menarik tanganku kuat-kuat. "Hei, Mwo ha..!" ucapanku terputus saat dengan seenaknya- lagi – Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di pahaku. Aku semakin panik saat Jaejoong dengan polosnya menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke pahaku kemudian melenguh seperti seekor puppy. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menggemaskan, lucu, sekaligus membuat jantung berada dalam zona bahaya karena terus berdetak di ambang batas normal. Tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa berada terlalu dekat dengan Jaejoong bisa membuatmu gila dalam sekejap.<p>

Aku mengguncang bahunya sedikit untuk membuatnya tersadar tapi dia tetap tidur. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memindahkan kepalanya ketempat semula. Aku mengurungkan niat untuk pergi ketika melihat Jaejoong yang gelisah dala tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya disini. Aku kembali mendudukkan badanku di kursi gazebo. Menyamankan posisiku sendiri lalu membawa kepalanya ke atas pahaku sebagai pengganti bantal. Ajaibnya, tidur Jaejoong yang tadinya gelisah berubah menjadi tenang seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatnya.  
>Aku terus menatap wajah menawan laki-laki di pangkuanku itu. Tanpa sadar tanganku tergerak untuk mengelus rambutnya yang terlihat begitu halus dan lembut. Dan sensasinya benar-benar luar biasa! Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki tulen sepertinya memiliki rambut yang lebih halus dari rambut seorang wanita sekalipun. Perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Saat mataku hampir terpejam sepenuhnya, aku merasakan kehangatan di telapak tanganku yang kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tulus dalam tidurku.<p>

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Jaejoong PoV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berusaha mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih berkeliaran dimana-mana. Tidurku benar-benar nyaman. Membuatku enggan enggan melepaskan diri dari bantal empuk yang ada dibawah kepalaku. Kurasa aku akan tidur lagi.

'Eh? Chakkaman! Bantal? Bukankah aku tidur di atap? Kenapa ada bantal? Apa aku masih bermimpi? Yah, tadi aku memang bermimpi tentang ehem.. Yunho.. Ehem yang membiarkanku tidur di pahanya, tapi kenapa bisa terasa sampai aku bangun? Apa efek mimpi bisa separah itu? Ohh, aku baru tahu. 'Chakkaman! Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin kan? Dan lagi apa ini yang ada di depanku? Terlihat seperti perut seseorang yang dilapisi dengan kemeja putih dan blazer.. hitam? Terlihat seperti baju yang dipakai Yunho saat insiden tadi. Aish mengingat insiden itu membuatku kesal tapi wajahku memanas. Huaahh... Benar-benar membingungkan.

"Selesai dengan acaramu, hey, Sleeping Beauty?" aku membelalakkan mataku saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku. Mata doe-ku semakin terbelalak saat satu pemikiran hinggap di kepalaku. Jangan-jangan...

Perlahan-lahan aku membalikkan badanku yang tadinya miring menghadap keatas. Mulutku menganga sepersekian detik. Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Antara malu dan.. entahlah, aku bingung tentang apa yang kurasakan.  
>"Hei, kenapa kau diam, My Sleeping Beauty?" tanyanya dengan seringaian menyebalkan khas dirinya itu.<p>

"M-mwo? Aku bukan sleeping beauty, babo! Aku namja! Harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku itu namja! Dan lagi, apa itu my? Kau pikir aku ini milikmu? Hah, dalam mimpimu saja, Jung!" balasku setengah gugup.

"Tidak ada namja yang tidur dengan melenguh seperti anak kucing, Kim! Kau bahkan tidur begitu lama sampa pahaku terasa kram. Apa sebegitu enaknya tertidur di pangkuan laki-laki tampan, eoh? Sampai-sampai kau engga terbangun." Ejek Yunho padaku.

Wajahku sontak memerah tanpa kuperintah. Aku ingin menyangkal ucapannya tapi tidak bisa. Kuakui aku tertidur nyenyak sekali tadi bahkan aku sampai bermimpi tentangnya. Benar-benar memalukan.

Geundae... Chakkaman..

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menjadikan pahamu sebagai bantal untukku?" ketusku.

Kulihat dia menampilkan wajah tak percaya dengan alis terangkat sebelah sebelum tertawa dengan keras tanpa tahu malu. Aku mengerucutkan bibir melihat si Jung itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti tertawa.

"Ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan, pabo! Apa pahamu yang kram membuat saraf otak kecilmu itu bergeser dan memberi efek gila padamu, eoh?" bentakku sarkastis.

"Haha..." bukannya menjawab, namja Jung itu malah terus tertawa membuatku bingung. Author juga bingung. Readers pun bingung bahkan rumput yang bergoyang (?) pun bingung.

"Berhenti tertawa, JUNG!" teriakku merasa geram dengan tawanya yang menyebalkan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau tertawakan? Jangan membuatku terlihat bodoh disini, Jung!"

"Haha.. Kau memang bodoh, Kim!" jawabnya yang membuat perempatan Myeongdong beserta isinya (?) berpindah ke keningku.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, eoh?" Aku berdiri di depannya dengan tangan berada di pinggang #ngertikan?. Aku merasa sedikit puas karena dengan posisi ini aku menjadi lebih tinggi dari Jung Pabo ini.

Yunho berdehem sedikit untuk menghentikan tawanya. Sekarang namja Jung itu sudah benar-benar berhenti tertawa. "Kau bodoh, Kim. Kau pikir aku sekurang kerjaan itu merelakan pahaku untuk menjadi bantalmu? Itu tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin."

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Kau bodoh, Kim. Kau pikir aku sekurang kerjaan itu merelakan pahaku untuk menjadi bantalmu? Itu tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin." Jawab Yunho malas.

Mata doe Jaejoong terbelalak. "L-lalu tadi kau, pahamu..?" tanya gugup membuat kalimatnya jadi berantakan.

Yunho terkekeh sebentar lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama Jaejoong tidur dengan rinci dengan penambahan disana-sini seperti Jaejoong yang terus menggenggam dan menciumi tangannya yang sontak membuat mata besar Jaejoong menjadi semakin besar. Jaejoong sekarang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan mata membola dan wajah memerah sampai telinga.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin. Ani. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sememalukan itu. Kau pasti berbohong, kan, Jung?"

Yunho tertawa keras. " Kau pikir apa gunanya aku berbohong padamu, eoh?" Yunho terdiam sejenak kemudian menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan –pura-pura- terkejut. Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong intens seolah ingin memakannya membuat yang di pandangi risih.

Jaejoong meneliti badannya bahkan dia meraba-raba wajah putih mulusnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah padanya sehingga membuat seorang Jung memperhatikannya dengan begitu intens. "W-wae? Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau mendadak gila, Jung!"

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia hanya memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang tajam dan bisa membuat semua wanita terpesona. #eeaaaa. Jaejoong menjadi semakin salah tingkah dengan sikap Yunho, dia pikir dia sudah melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan hingga anak orang menatapnya sampai seperti itu.

"Jung, kenapa kau melihatku terus? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Hey, Jawab!" Pinta Jaejoong lagi yang hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Yunho.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Berhenti menatapku seperti orang autis begitu, pabo!" bentak Jaejoong yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Yunho yang semakin hari menjadi semakin aneh.

Sontak Yunho tersadar mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang mengalahkan teriakan Tarzan. Dia mengusap-usap telinganya yang mendadak berdengung.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Aku masih sayang telingaku, pabo! Dasar laki-laki androgini cerewet!" ejek Yunho kesal setengah membentak.

Jaejoong yang kaget mendengar bentakan Yunho otomatis ikut meledak, "Ya! Kenapa kau membentakku? Seharusnya yang marah itu aku, bodoh!"

Yunho mengernyitkan kening heran,"Kenapa kau harus marah padaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sebingung mungkin.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal, "Tentu aku harus marah padamu, Jung! Kau terus menatapku tanpa berkedip seolah-olah aku adalah tersangka kejahatan yang wajib dihukum seumur hidup!" bentak Jaejoong kalap.

Yunho terdiam dalam posisinya. Dia kembali menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam selah-olah menyuruh Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam tatapan maut (?) nya itu.

"Yu.." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong oleh Yunho yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencengkram pundaknya. "Jung.." cicitnya. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pegangan Yunho tapi tidak berhasil.

"Diam dulu, Jae. Biarkan aku memastikan sesuatu." Kata-kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong bungkam dengan ajabnya. Jaejoong hanya diam membiarkan Yunho menatapnya lebih lama kelamaan dia juga mulai terbuai dengan tatapan Yunho yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan oleh orang agkuh seperti Yunho. Tatapan lembut yang begitu menenangkan.

"Jae," tubuh Jaejoong bergetar mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara Yunho yang berat, "Apa kau menyukaiku, Jae?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat mata rusa Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Ani! Kau gila, Jung! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Jaejoong terus meronta tetapi tenaganya tidak akan sebanding dengan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menyukaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Jdilah milikku!" ucap Yunho diktator. Sedangkan yang diperintah hanya diam mematung tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

1

2

3

4

5

"MWWOOOOOO..?!"

TBC

Mian Cuma dikit, Author lagi sibuk sama tugas..

Okelah, Author ngga mau banyak bacot. RnR ne.

Yang RnR Author doain bia ketemu sama biasnya. AAAAMMMMIIEEENNN

Yesungdahlah, Annyeong...#lambai2beruangJaemma


End file.
